


Fake Roommates

by Arach



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cherik - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, No Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Roommates, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arach/pseuds/Arach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year and a half of dating, Charles was getting tired of pretending to be his boyfriend's platonic friend and roommate - especially to Erik's mother.</p><p>With Edie visiting for the first time, he may not have to wait for much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (@xeriklehnsherr) for my tumblr bae during a night of accepting ficlet prompts c: i'm still open for any prompts, so feel free to drop me an ask.
> 
> as always, happy reading!

“Why don’t you just tell her?”

It was a frequent question that left Charles mouth and an old argument that arose during their most heated fights.

And Erik would answer with the same old sentence.

“She won’t accept it.”

That usually signaled the end of their discussion and they’d live life normally until one of them got upset again or they were stressed. With the impending arrival of Mama Lehnsherr’s first visit to the house her son shared with his friend, it wasn’t a surprise when Charles brought it up once more.

“We’re coming up on a year and a half, Erik,” Charles spoke from his spot in the kitchen, sighing as he poured scotch into two glasses. He capped the bottle, walked towards Erik, and handed him one of the glasses. Taking a seat next to him, he continued, “I don’t know how long I can keep this up.”

Erik gulped down his scotch and lay back against the couch, scrubbing his face with his hands. He let out a loud sigh, his muscles tense. “I know, but she’s my mother, Charles. She always expected me to marry a nice, young Jewish girl and… I just don’t think I’m ready to tell her, liebling.”

Charles remained quiet as he shifted on the couch, his body pressed against Erik’s and his head resting on his lover’s shoulder. His fingers gently traced patterns on Erik’s chest, the other’s muscles slowly relaxing underneath Charles’ touch.

“She’s your mother, love. I don’t think she’ll mind,” Charles said softly. Erik sighed once again, this one more content than the last, and took Charles’ hand in his, pressing his lips against his palm.

“In time, schatz.”

* * *

Erik’s mother came to visit the next day and Charles was a nervous wreck. It wasn’t easy pretending to be your boyfriend’s roommate in front of his clueless mom.

“Ah! You must be Charles, Erik’s roommate!” Edie Lehnsherr smiled enthusiastically at him as soon as he opened the door, her arms immediately finding their way around him as she pulled Charles into a warm hug. Charles stood frozen in shock for a few seconds before hugging her back.

“Mama!” Erik greeted his mother from the top of the stairs, quickly moving down to scoop her away from Charles.

“Oh mein maus! How are you?”

“I’m fine,” Erik grinned and gave his mother a loving squeeze before letting her go and drifting to Charles, who was watching the exchange with warm eyes and an amused smile. “Mama, this is my roommate, Charles Xavier. Charles, this is my mama, Edie.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Lehnsherr,” Charles said politely, holding his hand out for Edie to shake.

“Nein! Call me Edie, Charles,” she shook her head and hugged him again.

Charles glanced over at Erik, sharing a look of genuine surprise at how affectionate she was.

—

Edie ended up spending the weekend with them and on more than one occasion, they’re roommate act almost slipped to the point where Edie would subtly glance over at them, her eyes focused on them like they were trying to solve a puzzle.

* * *

Charles finally gave up on her last day with them.

“We have to tell her, Erik.”

“Why? She’s leaving tonight and she won’t be visiting until Christmas.”

“Because I can’t keep pretending. She’s your  _mother_.”

They spoke in hushed whispers that rose whenever they got a bit too passionate with their words. The couple was so lost in their discussion that they didn’t notice Edie walking into the living room until she sat down on the couch and cleared her throat.

Charles and Erik broke away immediately.

“Take a seat,” she waved nodded her head towards the two chairs in front of her, her hands folded neatly on the table.

The couple shared a hesitant look, taking a seat across from Edie at the same time. Erik sat stock still in his seat while Charles fidgeted slightly, his hands refusing to stay still in his lap.

“You two have been… walking on eggshells around me, what’s wrong?”

They stayed quiet, their focus on anything but Edie Lehnsherr. Charles mouthed  _tell her_ when he caught Erik’s eye and frowned when his lover shook his head.  _I’ll tell her_ he mouthed again, a warning glare in his eyes that sent a shiver down Erik’s spine. Torn between two choices, he opened his mouth.

“We’re not really roommates,” Erik looked into his mother’s eyes and slipped his hand into Charles’ slightly sweaty one, setting them on top of the table. “Charles and I are dating. We’ve been dating for a year and a half.”

Edie’s eyes widened as she proceeded to take in this new information about her son. Charles lightly squeezed Erik’s hand in reassurance, his lover sending him a thankful smile.

“Well… that’s not what I expected,” Edie finally said, her words coming out breathy as she still hadn’t fully grasped the situation. “Are you happy, mein maus?”

Erik looked over at Charles and a small smile formed on his face. He looked back at his mother, much more relaxed and confident than when he first sat down, “Very happy.”

“Then, I’m happy for you. Take good care of each other,” she smiled at them and reached over, patting their intertwined hands before getting up from the table and walking over to her suitcase next to the door. Charles and Erik got up after her, their hands never separating.

“Have a safe trip, mama,” Erik hugged his mother and kissed her cheek.

“See you next time, Edie,” Charles hugged her after Erik, patting her back as a goodbye.

“Please, you can call me mama too, Charles,” Edie whispered into his ear as she kissed his cheek and walked out.

They stood there, staring at the door, until Charles snapped out of his daze.

“What did I tell you? All she cares about is your happiness,” Charles turned and wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck, a goofy grin on his face.

“Shut up,” Erik playfully bumped his nose against Charles’, chuckling and ducking down to kiss his lover’s lips.


End file.
